The Trials of Loving You: Draco and Luna Love Story
by alicehank33
Summary: Sequel to To Meet Again:Draco and Luna. Both must struggle to balance the role of being ex-lovers and parents to their baby son Tristan. The problem is of course is denying the fact that they continue to love each other. Sadly, it seems as though they are never ready to love each other at the same time.


"Who's my darling baby? Who's mummy's precious boy?" Luna smiled fondly as Tristan held onto the bars of his crib to stand up. "I can't believe how big you're getting." She said as she lifted him out of his crib and onto the changing table. Just as she finished changing and dressing Tristan she heard knocking downstairs.

Luna sighed deeply. "That should be your daddy." She said somewhat absentmindedly. Tristan babbled happily and brought Luna back into focus. "Let's go darling." She kissed him on his forehead and proceeded downstairs.

Her life had changed completely once she became a mother. She was blessed with her now nine month old son, Tristan Aleksander Malfoy. She'd agreed to change Tristan's last name from Lovegood to Malfoy shortly after Draco became a consistent part of Tristan's life. She thought he'd made a wonderful effort in the last months. Their agreement was Draco would have visitation rights just as long as Draco was nursing. He came by almost every day. They'd share a meal, Draco would play with Tristan, try to get him to say "dada," and on weekends she went to Malfoy Manor with the baby to have tea with Draco's parents. She didn't particularly like spending time with Lucius but she guessed it hardly mattered now. Luna had stopped nursing Tristan. Draco would be keeping the baby fulltime for three days out of the week. Starting today.

"Hello Draco." Luna said motioning for him to enter with one hand as she balanced the squirming baby on her hip with the other. "I'll take him." Draco took the baby from Luna's arms, kissed his forehead, and began positioning him in his car seat which he then attached to the stroller.

"I know you said I needn't pack anything for him . . ." Luna handed him a diaper bag, ". . . but, there's essentials in here. I promise." Draco took the diaper bag graciously. "Thanks Luna."

"His bottle is just about ready." Luna said with a flick of her wand. Draco busied himself by pushing the stroller back and forth. He casually looked over at Luna while she was bent over. He couldn't help but stare . . . having a baby only accentuated her body giving her curves. She looked amazing her peach colored dress hugged her figure amazingly. Without thinking he went to stand behind her lightly placing his hands on her hips.

This took Luna by surprised and she quickly straightened up to face Draco. "What are you doing Draco?" She thought Draco was passed this "I want to be with you" phase. They were Tristan's parents and nothing more. Although she couldn't deny she still had feeling for him. She was in a rut really she never stopped loving Draco when he cut ties with her during her pregnancy. She'd always be in love with him . . .

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

"You're running late." She quipped back handing him the baby's bottle.

"Come with us?" This grabbed Luna's interest immediately. She wasn't looking forward to parting with her baby son. She'd never spent more than a few hours away from him.

"We can go to brunch." Draco continued handing the bottle to Tristan who grasped it in his chubby hands with glee. Luna walked over just in time to retrieve the bottle from the floor handing it back to Tristan before he started wailing.

"C'mon Luna." He said reaching out to push her hair back. "We'll go to brunch, take a stroll in Diagon Alley, and maybe you could help me pick out a few things for his nursery."

"Are you missing much?" Luna asked with concern. She'd thought Lucius and Narcissa would have everything prepared by now. Merlin knows they were anxious for the baby to come stay at the manor.

"Mum had some famous muggle carve the most expensive crib and wardrobe in existence. Dad's oblivious to the fact of course. Not to mention more clothes than he'll likely ever wear. But that's all."

"You don't need much more." Luna noted. "A changing table, maybe a rocking chair, a high chair . . . we'll share his stroller and car seat . . ." Draco smiled in amusement at Luna's enthusiasm.

"So you'll come?"

"If it won't be a bother . . . I do want to honor our arrangement."

"It's best if you're there to transition Tristan into a new environment. Perhaps you can come help him get settled in?"

"That sounds nice." She said looking down lovingly at Tristan. "Let me grab my coat."

Brunch was nice; although Draco would never get over Luna's bizarre appetite. Her brunch consisted mostly of pudding.

The stroll was quite nice as well Luna led Draco into a baby boutique. "This one's nice because there are compartments underneath for storage." Luna stated referring to a changing table.

"I'm sure it's fine." He said amusingly. "Please add it to my bill and I need everything sent over immediately."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy." The woman assisted them responded.

Luna gave Draco a disapproving glance.

"And thank you." Draco added.

"He's getting sleepy." Luna noted almost sadly patting Tristan's back and gently lulling him to sleep in her arms. "We should head to the manor . . ."

Luna gently placed Tristan down in his new crib. Draco wasn't kidding this crib looked as expensive as it did beautiful. "Sweet dreams baby." Luna whispered patting back the baby's blonde curls.

"He'll wake up in about an hour." She whispered to Draco who was leaning against the door frame."

"Fine." He replied cautiously as he heard a faint sniffle. He approached Luna gently placing her hands on her shoulders.

"I'm worried." She confessed.

"He'll be completely fine, I promise Luna. And he'll be back with you in a few nights."

"What if he needs me? What if he gets sick?"

"For goodness sake Lovegood stop being so damn dramatic you're only one floo away."

Though somewhat harsh Luna managed to nod and smile while wiping away a fallen tear.

It turns out that floo travel would come quicker than expected. That night she was awoken by a loud tapping at her window. She tiredly sat up it was only minutes ago that she managed to finally fall asleep.

"Owl." She leaned over and took the letter from around its foot.

Luna,

Mum and I have tried everything. Please come he won't stop crying.

D.M.

She quickly grabbed her silk robe didn't bother with shoes and rushed to her floo.

"Lovegood thank Merlin you're here!"

"It's okay mummy is here now . . . poor baby." She said taking the red faced child from Narcissa.

Tristan quieted down immediately but still whined and whimpered.

"We've got it from here mum." Draco said to Narcissa as she gladly left the nursery.

"His bag?" Luna asked looking around. "The bag I gave you earlier?"

Draco reached under the newly acquired changing table and quickly handed the bag to Luna.

"Did you even bother to look in here?" She said with frustration fishing out Tristan's pacifier. "Here you go baby. Shhh shhh it's okay." She said sitting down in the rocking chair. Rocking Tristan usually did the trick.

Tristan immediately became complacent and soon fell asleep aided by Luna's gentle rocking. She gently stood and carefully placed him in his new crib. She reached for the diaper bag once more and pulled out a small plush bear and placed it in the crib with him.

"There you go baby . . ."

"Thank Merlin he's down." Draco sighed pushing his hair back. He looked absolutely beat especially with the darkened circles under his eyes.

"You could have at least taken a peek inside the bag." Luna noted watching Tristan sleep smiling at his little.

"It would have helped if you would have been a little more specific," Draco countered. "You never said he'd scream until he was blue in the face if he didn't have that damn pacifier!"

"Let's not fight." Luna insisted shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Why not?" Draco challenged.

"I'm exhausted, you're exhausted, and let's just not." Luna said placing one last kiss on Tristan's head and turning away from Draco to floo home.

She barely made it out of the nursery before Draco grasped her wrist in a firm grip.

"How long are you going to fight this?"

Luna didn't fiend ignorance this time. "Until I stop loving you . . . maybe even afterwards . . . I'm not sure yet."

She pulled away rushing towards the manor's floo network. She didn't falter until she got home.


End file.
